


夫妻相声一百问

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [65]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 家庭伦理剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 是新作，比旧版《夫妻相性五十问》更接近现在的人物理解。
Relationships: 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 念以倾心 [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877





	夫妻相声一百问

1 请问您的名字？  
赵匡胤：一条蟠龙棍打天下——  
赵普：——四百座军州都姓赵。  
胤：犯匡名胤。  
普：普字则平。  
作者：搁我这说相声来了！  
2 年龄是？  
作者：说年龄差好了。  
胤：皇姐过朕五春。  
普：御妹少臣半纪。  
胤：靠！小娘皮你占朕便宜？  
普：占人便宜者人恒占之。  
3 性别是？  
作者：问就是互相泥塑恐怖如斯，跳过跳过。  
4 请问您的性格是怎样的？  
胤：“性孝友节俭，质任自然，不事矫饰”。  
作者：说人话。  
普：他妈宝弟控铁公鸡，还不会打扮。  
胤：嘿——他文盲败家小心眼，还招蜂引蝶。  
普：嗯？  
胤：……但我喜欢！  
5 对方的性格？  
普：官家诚是一代圣君。  
胤：爱卿不让古之贤相。   
作者：你们真实点成么？哦，真实的上一问说过，那没事了。  
6 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？  
胤：后周世宗显德三年，那是一个春天~  
普：我的郎在滁州城边，他画了一个圈~  
作者：成我知道了，您两位闭嘴行吧！  
7 对对方的第一印象？  
胤：我上辈子可能救了范质的全家……  
普：他可能是从我手里救的。  
作者：看来相公对官家的第一印象不佳啊。  
胤：说明他真香了！  
8 喜欢对方哪一点呢？  
普：他器大活好。  
胤：他貌美耐艹。  
作者：这才前五十问呢，拜托悠着点！  
9 讨厌对方哪一点？  
胤：男人怎么可以讨厌自己的老婆！  
普：反正讨厌了他也不会改，不如想开。  
10 您觉得自己与对方相性好么？  
胤：一个直男当然跟老婆相性最好啦！  
作者：您是直男？  
胤：我老婆是男的跟我是直男有矛盾吗？  
普：他是我谈过的人里面最好的。  
胤：你没谈过的人也比不上我！  
作者：明白了，您是直男。  
11 您怎么称呼对方？  
作者：拒绝官话。  
胤：平平！  
作者：为什么是“平平”？  
胤：因为别人也可以叫他的字，我得找个专属称呼嘛。  
普：二郎。  
12 您希望怎样被对方称呼？  
胤：叫我好哥哥。  
普：二郎床上表现得好，别说叫哥，叫爹又何妨？  
作者：床下呢？  
普：他做梦。  
胤：嗨，他巴不得我反过来叫他好哥哥。  
作者：啧，男人。  
13 如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？  
胤：马。  
作者：可以骑？  
胤：嘿嘿。  
普：他是猪。  
作者：确认吗？！  
普：总不能只许他报属相吧。  
14 如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？  
胤：钱。  
作者：直男宠妻必备之“卡拿去，随便刷”。  
普：一天时间撒手不管让他随便浪。  
胤：我能申请多几天吗？  
普：不成。  
15 那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？  
胤：想要他做的时候骑上来自己动！  
普：我觉得他不是真的想要这个，他从来没让我动完过。  
胤：那得怪你太慢了。  
普：哦，这还真是不好意思。  
作者：咳咳，那相公想要什么？  
普：真金白银大房子。  
16 对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？  
胤：没有。  
普：他让他弟做储君。  
胤：国初事急从权。  
普：从权从权，你是皇帝还是汴州节度使？  
胤：我不是皇帝难道你就不爱我了？  
普：草（宋辽双语）。  
17 您的毛病是？  
胤：我是完美的。  
普：我对心智低于常人的存在不是很有耐心。  
胤：所以我高出常人。  
作者：行吧。  
18 对方的毛病是？  
胤：平平也是完美的。  
普：这就是他最大的毛病。  
作者：同感，但相公是既得利益者啊。  
普：我一失足成千古恨。  
19 对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？  
胤：他跟野男人勾三搭四。  
普：他对我正常社交说三道四。  
胤：谈婚论嫁不是正常社交！  
普：那你跟石守信王审琦的关系也不正常。  
胤：能一样么？我是直男兄弟情！  
普：没救了。  
20 您做的什么事情会让对方不快？  
胤：喝酒，打架，赌钱，嘲笑朝中措大。  
作者：官家突然有自知之明起来！  
普：这个皇帝明明知错却“下次还敢”。  
胤：这个宰相明明爱我却往死里管。  
21 你们的关系到达何种程度了？  
胤：大宋天子和他的小娇妻。  
普：首相和他没用的男人。  
胤：我哪里没用？  
普：那得先问问你我哪里娇妻了。  
胤：彳亍……大宋天子和他的贤内助。  
普：首相和他坚实的后盾。  
22 两个人初次约会是在哪里？  
胤：滁州府衙。  
普：不算吧，我没跟他约，他自己跟过来的。  
胤：即兴约会也是约会！  
23 那时候俩人的气氛怎样？  
普：还不错，他五大三粗地往那儿一杵，就没人敢咆哮公堂了，效果喜人。  
作者：你们管一起审案叫约会吗？  
胤：你没听说过“认真工作的男人最有魅力”吗？  
普：工作已经不能阻止他了。  
24 那时进展到何种程度？  
胤：我对平平一见钟情，平平对我芳心暗许。  
普：我还在考虑要不要跟他睡一晚试试，他已经连我俩娃的名字都想好了。  
作者：等等，您两位有一起生娃这种功能？  
胤：娃可以不生，名字不能不取！  
25 经常去的约会地点？  
胤：相府。  
普：我家。  
胤：相府不能算你家，有我的地方才是你家。  
普：那皇宫也不能算你家咯？  
胤：皇宫算什么，朕以四海为家！  
普：哦。  
26 您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？  
胤：当然是与爱卿商谈繁衍子孙的大计啦。  
作者：你们两个只能谈出断子绝孙的大计吧……呸，说计不说吧，文明你我他。  
普：把眼睛擦亮，避免他在我没看到的时候喝多了撒酒疯。  
27 是由哪一方先告白的？  
胤：我。  
普：“则平你家里有没有长相性格和你一模一样的妹妹介绍给我认识一下”这种屁话算表白吗？  
作者：草，这太古早耽美文了也！  
胤：我这不是觉得直接说“平平你要是女扮男装就好了”太直白，迂回了一下。  
普：谢了您嘞。  
28 您有多喜欢对方？  
胤：可以克服我是个直男。  
普：可以忍受他是个直男。  
29 那么，您爱对方么？  
胤：喜欢和爱有什么区别？  
作者：有人说“喜欢是放肆，爱是克制”。  
普：我俩日子过得好好的，放肆什么？  
胤：我俩日子过得好好的，克制什么？  
作者：……ok，我懂了。  
30 对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？  
胤：道理最大。  
普：天命在我。  
作者：国外有个同行发明了“朕即国家”的说法，官家可以学习一下。  
胤：平平一句“道理高于国家”就把我驳倒了，学也没用！  
普：你知道就好。  
31 如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？  
胤：先把奸夫砍了。  
作者：也太简单粗暴了！万一误伤呢？  
胤：都能让我觉得有嫌疑，怎么可能是误伤？  
作者：您要不是个醋精，这话还有点说服力……  
普：我不会给他这个机会的——我的话，会直接去问他是怎么回事。  
32 可以原谅对方变心么？  
胤：我不会给他这个机会的。  
普：讨论原谅不原谅没有必要，日子过不下去就一拍两散呗。  
作者：两位要离婚的话分割共同财产可不太容易。  
普：我可以净身出户。  
胤：我当然要给平平分一半家产……啊呸，我不会变心！  
33 如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎办？  
胤：他可能生病了，派人去尚药局。  
普：他可能被刺了，传信去武德司。  
作者：这么有信心对方不会因为主观因素迟到吗？  
胤＆普：就算他迟到，我也不会傻等一小时。  
34 您最喜欢对方身体的哪一部分？  
胤：洞。  
普：杆。  
作者：我忍不住想要求你们浪漫一点。  
胤：直男的骄傲在行货。  
普：基佬的爱情在直肠。  
35 对方性感的表情？  
胤：在朝堂上吵架的表情。  
普：在战场上杀人的表情。  
36 两个人在一起的时候，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？  
作者：这一问禁止搞黄色。  
胤：搞黄色难道有什么不好吗？  
作者：我怕你们前边搞太多，到后五十问审美疲劳。  
胤：那就他在大雪天披着衣服跑出来给我开门的时候。  
普：他站在雪地里冲我招手的时候。  
37 您曾向对方撒谎吗？您善于说谎话吗？  
胤：我事无不可对人言，何况对老婆！  
普：那你当年说厌烦了让我滚，也是真心话？  
胤：……我是因为知道自己活不久了才……  
普：哼。  
作者：不是我说，“得了绝症要分手”这种梗八百年前的韩剧都不演了……算了，相公来答一下题。  
普：我不可告人处甚多，但他除外。  
38 做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？  
胤：爱。  
作者：您也太直白了。  
普：爱，还有生意。  
作者：您更直白！  
普：对我们这种俗人来说，要幸福钱和性总得有一个。  
39 曾经吵架么？  
胤：牙齿和舌头都天天格架呢，这算亲热。  
普：小吵怡情。  
40 都是些什么吵架呢？  
胤：“安得宰相如桑维翰者，与之谋乎？”  
普：“维翰爱钱。”  
胤：我掏得起这个钱。  
普：维翰丑。  
胤：那没事了！  
41 之后如何和好？  
胤：需要和好吗？反正平平也不会真的跟我生气。  
普：反正真的跟他生气也没有什么用！  
42 转世后还希望做恋人么？  
胤：我觉得人活一辈子就够了，但平平如果去转世的话我是肯定要跟的。  
普：我觉得都转世了这种事也就随便了，但他想跟就让他跟吧。  
43 什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？  
胤：当然是我老婆陪在身边的每时每刻！  
普：他不犯轴的时候。  
作者：他多长时间犯轴一次啊？  
普：他每天都犯。  
作者：啊这……  
普：我陪他白手起家、南征北战，天亮上朝、天黑上床，跟他是不是我的理想爱情有关系吗？  
44 您的爱情表现方式是？  
胤：只要有机会就跟他黏在一起，告诉所有人他是我老婆，每天夜里和他疯狂做。  
普：接受并陪同他做这些失智之事，并给他做的其他蠢事擦屁股。  
作者：做也失智吗？  
普：我还挺喜欢做的，但每天夜里都疯狂做就算了！  
45 什么时候会让您觉得“已经不爱我了”？  
胤：没有。  
普：他身体不行不跟我直说，编瞎话把我赶出京城的时候。  
胤：我错了！平平我……  
普：我其实多少能看出他不对劲，但是让自己相信他厌烦我总比相信他要死了强吧。  
胤：我就知道你爱我。  
46 您觉得与对方相配的花是？  
胤：牡丹！俺们洛阳特产，漂亮又喜庆。  
普：我觉得他适合活到七老八十岁戴一头黄菊，光着膀子喝酒吹牛。  
胤：平平……  
普：但他五十岁就秃了可能最后还是得我自己戴。  
47 俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？  
作者：这一问就不要再车轱辘绝症离婚事件了，谢谢二位。  
胤：那没有了。  
普：我开始没提我那几个前男友的事。  
胤：他一个老司机就这样骗了我纯洁的初恋。  
普：说得跟你没有前女友似的。  
胤：我没跟她们恋爱，我只是跟她们上床！  
普：呸。  
48 您的自卑感来自？  
胤：我认为我不把一切都做到尽善尽美就会失去一切。  
普：我怀疑暴露基佬身份会毁掉我所有社交关系。  
作者：听起来都不太像是你们关系内部的问题。  
胤：男人怎么能在老婆面前自卑！  
普：找对象应该找能帮你解决原生家庭问题的，而不是给你带来新的问题。  
49 俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？  
胤：当然是公开的，这难道有什么好遮掩的吗？  
普：我开始没想公开的但也随便了，反正事实证明并没有对我的社交关系造成实质影响。  
胤：你只要够强就不会有人在意你跟谁睡觉，这个世界是这样的。  
50 您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？  
胤：能。  
普：理论上我讲话只能代表当下，但概率上我和他分手的可能并不高。  
51 请问您是攻方，还是受方？  
胤：我肏他。  
普：他肏我。  
52 为什么会如此决定呢？  
胤：因为我是直男！  
普：因为对基佬来说真的做零比较爽。  
53 您对现在的状况满意么？  
胤：当然满意。  
普：满意，不然呢？  
54 初次H的地点？  
胤：滁州城外的小树林。  
普：这真是个错误的决定。  
55 当时的感觉？  
胤：说不出的舒服。  
普：马背硌腰杆，夜风吹屁股，是挺说不出的！  
56 当时对方的样子？  
胤：明明有些承受不住但还一直忍耐努力配合我，这副小模样挺让人兽性大发的！  
普：他那会儿还没长残，好像一无所有只能牢牢抓着我的神态，确实有点惑人心智。  
57 初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？  
胤：我去找人给我爹开门。  
普：一起。  
作者：赵弘殷先生没打死你们两个吗？  
胤：他打不过我。  
普：我让他赶紧跑路了，老爷子不好意思只打我不打他的。  
58 每星期H的次数？  
胤：除非是忙得喘不过气来的时候，不然每天都要。  
普：他很少认为自己忙得喘不过气来。  
59 觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？  
胤：现在这样就挺理想的。  
普：我觉得每周三五次也就差不多了，不过随他便吧，反正我真特别累的时候他也就自己解决了。  
60 那么，是怎样的H呢？  
胤：就两个男的走后门那种！  
普：他喜欢插入，但有时候时间紧促也就互相撸一撸便罢了。  
61 自己最敏感的地方？  
胤：阴茎头。  
普：前列腺。  
62 对方最敏感的地方？  
胤：腰。  
普：脖子。  
作者：这一问的答案为何跟上一问画风如此不一致？  
胤：自己知道的要害不叫要害。  
63 用一句话形容H时的对方？  
胤：尤物。  
普：牲口。  
64 坦白的说，您喜欢H么？  
胤：喜欢，你们女的不喜欢吗？  
作者：我喜欢但我不能代表所有女的。  
普：我对他的技术比较满意。  
65 一般情况下H的场所？  
胤：相府。  
普：还有皇宫。  
66 您想尝试的H地点？  
胤：那可多了，什么塞外长城，江南水乡……  
普：不管在哪儿，有张床就行。  
胤：心中有床，搁哪块老庄稼地里滚都是床。  
普：你自个儿滚去！  
67 冲澡是在H前还是H后？  
胤：前后都有，有时边洗边做。  
普：我们那会儿没有淋浴，有时泡池子，有时泡桶。  
作者：一个桶能搁下您两位特别是官家吗？  
胤：不要小瞧大宋匠人的智慧嘛！  
68 H时有什么约定么？  
普：我求求你，咱射完这波就去睡觉成吗？  
胤：行，下次一定！  
作者：听起来是失约了。  
胤：自食其言是政治的一部分。  
普：直男在床上说的话谁信谁傻。  
69 您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？  
胤：有，不然我儿子闺女哪来的？  
普：我也有。  
70 对於「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体」这种想法，您是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？  
胤：那人屄里有金银吗，我就这么稀罕？  
普：那人屌上镶翡翠吗，我就这么稀罕？  
作者：咳咳，假如是您两位之间呢……  
胤：天意生了我和平平两个性情相投的人在世上，又让我们遇见，就是要让我们彼此倾心的，何必强求？  
普：他喜欢我最好，真就直得不可救药，我找不到别人上床吗？  
71 如果对方被暴徒强奸了，您会怎麽做？  
胤：剁了喂狗。  
普：虽然我认为这情景不太可能发生……应该会依法处理并阻止他过于株连。  
72 您会在H前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？  
胤：吃饭喝水穿衣睡觉，每个人都在干的事到底有什么不好意思的？  
作者：有的可怜人没有性生活谢谢。  
普：没什么不好意思的，但有时会想打他。  
73 如果好朋友对您说「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请…」并要求H，您会？  
胤：谁敢绿我老婆？  
普：我相信没人敢在他活着的时候绿他这个道理，不言自明。  
作者：他死了以后呢？  
普：想跟我这个糟老头子排遣寂寞先交换体检报告，我很惜身的。  
74 您觉得自己很擅长H吗？  
胤：当然擅长。  
普：还行吧。  
75 那麽对方呢  
胤：平平特别擅长把我迷得神魂颠倒不想起床。  
普：也还行吧，我俩基本和谐。   
76 在H时您希望对方说的话是？  
胤：就回应我的各种角色扮演要求，一起讲讲小骚话就很快乐！  
普：我偶尔想起重要的朝政的时候他不要精虫上脑或装着精虫上脑听不见，答应我一会儿去办我就很满意了。  
77 您比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？  
胤：媚眼如丝。  
普：如狼似虎。  
78 您觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗？  
普：在我们的那个社会背景下有时可以但也应尽量避免，在你们这个社会背景下不行。  
胤：我赞同我老婆的每一个字。  
79 您对SM有兴趣吗？  
胤：没有。  
普：他如果有，我对他的兴趣就没有了。  
80 如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了，您会？  
胤：他身体不舒服，喊医官来。  
普：他可能是老了，劝他养生。  
81 您对强奸怎麽看？  
胤：畜生不如。  
普：同。  
82 H中比较痛苦的事情是？  
胤：他有时候突然喊停。  
普：他有时候没完没了。  
83 在迄今为止的H中，最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？  
胤：兵变前一天晚上在陈桥驿那次。  
普：抱着明天一起死的决心做的。  
作者：您二位都做起来了篡位的事还来得及操作吗？  
普：有时候质量不在时长。  
胤：不是说我快的意思！  
84 曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？  
胤：有啊，陈桥那次就是。  
普：咳，他觉得是那就是吧！  
85 那时攻方的表情？  
胤：虽死无憾。  
普：灼热逼人。  
86 攻方有过强暴的行为吗？  
胤：这个我觉得没有……  
普：哦。  
胤：我本意是演戏让他恨我，虽然半路我差点没忍住真的做到底了。  
普：强奸性质的判断不由插入与否决定，望你知。  
87 当时受方的反应是？  
胤：面无表情。  
普：心如死灰。  
胤：平平我错了！  
普：害。  
88 对您来说，「作为H对象」的理想是？  
胤：童颜巨乳小姑娘。  
普：活好，是男的。  
89 现在的对方符合您的理想吗？  
胤：不符合，但他是我的理想。  
普：也能合得上吧。  
90 在H中有使用过小道具吗？  
胤：我觉得不是很有必要，用自己的身体就能很爽了。  
普：润滑是个好东西，建议你们女性也多用。  
91 您的第一次发生在什么时候？  
胤：十八。  
普：十五。  
92 那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？  
胤：不是，是我发妻。  
普：不是，是我初恋。  
胤：我们俩认识得比较晚。  
普：有时候你经历过别人才知道什么是适合自己的。  
93 您最喜欢被吻到哪裏呢？  
胤：嘴。  
普：额头。  
94 您最喜欢亲吻对方哪裏呢？  
胤：眼睛。  
普：胸口。  
95 H时最能取悦对方的事是？  
胤：叫他宝贝。  
普：喊他老公。  
作者：你们那时候有这种称呼吗？  
胤：你意会一下！  
96 H时您会想些什麽呢？  
胤：我老婆真美我要肏死他。  
普：这家伙太嗨明天要上朝。  
97 一晚H的次数是？  
胤：一到三次吧。  
普：有时候他比较疯，不止三次。  
98 H的时候，衣服是您自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？  
胤：没注意过但可能我脱的部分比较多。  
普：他手脚比我快。  
99 对您而言H是？  
胤：表达爱意。  
普：确认彼此。  
100 请对恋人说一句话  
胤：我爱你。  
普：我知道。  
作者：谢谢二位！


End file.
